Animalistic
by Kangaeru
Summary: Hikaru's emotions are going hay-wire. he's being a sadist towards his brother, a flirt towards Haruhi, and a complete ass to the Host Club's clients. And no one knows why. He goes to his brother for help. Will he get it? or is it too late?
1. Mannequin

My first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic :D woo! I love Hikaru X Kaoru :) this's chapter 1, so please review an comment

I do not own OHSHC

* * *

Animalistic

"Hey, Hikaru.." the younger brother knocked on their bedroom door. Hikaru had told him that he'd meet him down stairs for dinner, but the twin had yet to come. "Hikaru? w-?!" a pair of forceful hands yanked the boy back by his shirt collar. He grunted, and strangled for air. A warm, familiar hand met his neck. Holding it strong and tightly in his grip. "Hikaru..." he whispered.

"Kaoru, didn't I tell you..that I would be joining you for dinner?.." his voice deep, and sadistic. Kaoru's hazel eyes widened, feeling a hand snake up his shirt, and hearing the door close behind them. The older twin licked the shell of his ear. Earning a wispy gasp from his brother.

He tasted sweet. Like candy. Hikaru lifted his head high in his palm. Revealing the younger's neck and skin. Just inviting him to bite and suck. To pull the breathe out of his very body. He lead his tongue down the vein. Tracing it carefully, trying to find Kaoru's breaking point. The point in which he'd beg for more. Beg to be touched and fucked six feet under.

"Hikaru, w-what's wrong with you?...." no one was watching. There would be no need for the brotherly love act. Had Hikaru really fallen in love with his brother? Would it be like those incest stories in their favourite childhood mangas? Was this really..._love_? No. No it wasn't. It was some sort of twisted, sick lust that only a perverted mind out concoct. Something about the eldest twin's breathe, his voice, his face told him so. Hikaru didn't love him like that. He would be loved no more than a brother to him. The red haired teen laughed deep in his throat. Identical eyes closed in an evil pleasure. He turned quickly, and practically threw his younger brother to the wall. The loud thud echoing in the large room. Kaoru's eyes flew open. The breathe being stolen form him.

Hikaru's hands clasp and pinned him to the wall. One hand clenching both of Kaoru's wrist and pulling his arms down to the left side of his knees. The older's head dug into the younger's stomach, biting, nipping, and sucking on the revealed skin on his belly. The other hand cupping the area between his legs.

"Hikaru!!" He screamed. "Stop this! This isn't funny!!" he could feel his brother's teeth toy with his pant rim. A blush covered his face. There was no way in hell he'd enjoy this. No way in Hell! But, his body reacted. The feeling of hot breath pulling down his boxers aroused him, giving the boy an erection. Slowly, the pants and underwear fell to his ankles. Hikaru looked up at his face. An animalistic, hungry look blazing in his hazel eyes.

"oh, you're excited..."

"Hikaru, don't you d-!" He thrust his hips up violently with a scream. The elder had began to lick the tip. Tasting it like a new, strange flavour of candy or ice cream. It felt so good, so fuckin good. He was amazed he didn't loose it at that touch. It both sickened and pleasured him. It just felt so fuckin good. The brother grinned up at him.

_This can get interesting..._ he pressed his whole tongue against the hard cock, and licked from base to tip.

Kaoru's fists clenched tightly to the other's fire coloured hair, as if for dear life. The rest of his body stood weakly. His fear grew, as he felt him dip his tongue into the slit.

"NO!" he moaned. Despite his words, his body pulled his head closer to his groin. "HIKARU! STOP IT NOW!!" but he wasn't heard by the animal like creature below him. This wasn't Hikaru. This wasn't his brother. The brown eyed being took in as much of the member and sucking as hard as he could. Earning a load moan from the younger. He felt him let go. Their eyes meeting. One with terror, the other with a sadistic grin. Like a set of twisted theater masks.

"So, blow jobs aren't your style.." The older scooped Kaoru into his arms, holding him tightly like iron bars. He dropped him on the the bed, and quickly straddled his hips. The teen removed his tie, and wrapped it tightly around Kaoru's thin wrists. Cutting off most of the circulation,bringing his veins up as the twin struggled below him.

"What th-?!"

"Shut up!" he ordered, undoing the tie around his brother's neck. "This'll only hurt if you don't like it."

"Hikaru! How could anyone like _THIS_?!?!" he screamed. The older had the tie in his mouth, and ripped it in two. Going down Kaoru's body, and tying the cloth around his ankles.

"Then I guess you'll be in a lot of pain."

"What?!" Hikaru reached over to the bed side table, and grasped the handle of a melting candle. A smile plastered his face. His pink lips pulled back to resemble a Cheshire Cat. "Hikaru?! What the Hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Oh! So the sweet little Kaoru _can_ curse!" he said, a psychotic glint in his eyes shinned as he blew it out.

"No shit! Hikaru! Please! Don't do this!" HE screw his eyes shut, the tears spilling down his face; just like the red wax over his legs.

"Ya know, Kaoru, you're like a wax manikin. You look the same as another, and are programed to be a certain way. No different. We both are. I just chose to go another way. You, on the other hand, can't. Somethings you loose and somethings you just give away." He shrugged.

"Wh-?!"

"You can't move," the wax on his knees... "You can't speak," more of the red, boiling liquid poured on to his lips. But the younger didn't fight. It hurt too much. Sure, physically, it was unbearable, but what was worse was the emotional and physiological pain. The knowledge of his brother doing this too him. "and...you can't sleep.." he moved the candle over his face, just above his eyes. "you can never sleep. Not with these strawberry gashes. These sweet gashes..." The hot wax poured onto his eye lids.

"AHHHH!" he managed to choke out. It dripped down his cheeks. He was crying blood...

_How could you do this to me?...._


	2. School

Animalistic

He dressed his burn wounds carefully. Taking a shower hurt too much. Sleeping hurt too much. And now, loving Hikaru even hurt too much.

"Come on Kaoru!" It seemed the elders personality changed completely. He was happy again, and had been worried about the marks all over the younger twins thin, pale body. Not seeming to remember that he had been the cause for the scars and dried on wax all over his body.

_ I hate you Hikaru, I hate you for what you've done to me..You made me different from you.._

and he did, down the corners of Kaoru's eyes, were thick red marks streaming down his cheeks. The twin applied make-up, covering up evidence of his abuse.

_I am not a mannequin, Hikaru.. I am not your Barbie doll. I won't be what you want me to be..._

The put on his jacket, and made his way for the door, ignoring all the burns that hissed under his clothes. Is this what the elder twin had intended? For him to be desperate enough to enjoy the pain, and take off all his clothes because of the pain? Or had he just be sick and twisted and enjoyed hearing his younger brother and lover scream in pure agony? It was one or the other, take your pick.

The ride to school was long and quiet, along the way, Hikaru constantly tried to start a conversation. Pointing out the usual freakin hobo on the side of the road, and then getting slapped by his younger brother for mocking the less fortunate.

Finally, they arrived. The day was slow, and miserable. That day they played soccer for PE, guess who would be blocking the ball? The twin just went to the nurse instead. Lunch was shitty, 7th period was a whore house on account the sub had fallen asleep and all the fuckin girls were on hormone pills. Had they not figured out the truth about Kaoru? The gay trait that he embraced up to last night? In any way, once that was over, it was the host club.

Squealing girls awed over the twins' love routine, it made Kaoru sick.

"Tell me, Kaoru, what do you want me to do to you?.." The elder twin had him by his neck, kissing gently down his vein. The younger let out a small whimper, giving Hikaru a prominent boner. The girls squealed again, and were left on a cliff hanger as Kaoru turned his head, tears crystallizing in the corners of his eyes.

_SHIT!!!! what about the make-up?!_ He need to hide them, or at least make them fall away from his cheeks...

"I want you inside of me." He said, as he threw himself on his brother, the tears falling from his face on to Hikaru's. The girls screamed, one even had a bloody nose.

"Not now sweet one," The elder held a hand behind Kaoru's head, and laced in his hair. "Wait 'til we get home, then we can have some real fun." He smiled mischievously.

"Break it up you two." Haruhi passed, carrying a tea set.

"My, are you jealous, hottie? Maybe you need a good thick cock inside you.." Hikaru's grin grew larger, as he sat on the back of the couch, and pulled the brown haired student close, making her drop the tea set. "Or are you too much of a daddy's girl to do anything? You cute little virgin..." He squeezed the tip of her nose.

"Hikaru, stop being a jack-ass."

"Oh, playing hard to get are we? Well, I c-"

"Hikaru." A very pissed off, posessive blond stood behind the orange haired teen. "You do not talk to Haruhi like that!"

"Pft, screw you boss!" He hissed, and spat at the 'prince'. He got off the couch and left. All the while, his brother sat their, dumb founded. This isn't Hikaru....what happened to his brother?...


	3. Disease

Animalistic: chapter 3- Disease

"What is wrong with me?..." he stood in front of the sink, feeling the need to vomit. His skin was pale, dreadfully pale sickly even, with a hue that mimicked that of a snowman's. The boy's red hair falling like a wilted flower's petals over his face and neck. Silently, he began to choke, and slowly, it rose into a sob. "I feel like a monster..." He looked at his hands, they shook. But why? Like so many other questions that rattled Hikaru's brain, this question went unsolved.

Why was he acting this way? Why did he hurt Kaoru?

_ Hikaru! How could anyone like THIS?!?!" he screamed. The older had the tie in his mouth, and ripped it in two. Going down Kaoru's body, and tying the cloth around his ankles._

_ "Then I guess you'll be in a lot of pain."_

_ "What?!" Hikaru reached over to the bed side table, and grasped the handle of a melting candle. A smile plastered his face. His pink lips pulled back to resemble a Cheshire Cat. "Hikaru?! What the Hell do you think you're doing?!"_

_ "Oh! So the sweet little Kaoru can curse!" he said, a psychotic glint in his eyes shinned as he blew it out._

_ "No shit! Hikaru! Please! Don't do this!" HE screw his eyes shut, the tears spilling down his face; just like the red wax over his legs._

_ "Ya know, Kaoru, you're like a wax manikin. You look the same as another, and are programed to be a certain way. No different. We both are. I just chose to go another way. You, on the other hand, can't. Somethings you loose and somethings you just give away." He shrugged._

_ "Wh-?!"_

_ "You can't move," the wax on his knees... "You can't speak," more of the red, boiling liquid poured on to his lips. But the younger didn't fight. It hurt too much. Sure, physically, it was unbearable, but what was worse was the emotional and physiological pain. The knowledge of his brother doing this too him. "and...you can't sleep.." he moved the candle over his face, just above his eyes. "you can never sleep. Not with these strawberry gashes. These sweet gashes..." The hot wax poured onto his eye lids. _

_ "AHHHH!" he managed to choke out. It dripped down his cheeks. He was crying blood..._

The scene played in his head like a VCR, rewinding, and playing over and over, driving him insane.

_ "My, are you jealous, hottie? Maybe you need a good thick cock inside you.." Hikaru's grin grew larger, as he sat on the back of the couch, and pulled the brown haired student close, making her drop the tea set. "Or are you too much of a daddy's girl to do anything? You cute little virgin..." He squeezed the tip of her nose._

_ "Hikaru, stop being a jack-ass." _

_ "Oh, playing hard to get are we? Well, I c-"_

_ "Hikaru." A very pissed off, posessive blond stood behind the orange haired teen. "You do not talk to Haruhi like that!" _

_ "Pft, screw you boss!" He hissed, and spat at the 'prince'. He got off the couch and left. All the while, his brother sat their, dumb founded. This isn't Hikaru....what happened to his brother?..._

His actions made him sick. It felt like a rat was inside his stomach, biting, and clawing. Its flea infested coat rolling around the inside of the organ.

"I feel like a monster, and you're my saint, Kaoru, I need you to drive it out of me..." He fell on his knees crying. "But how can I do that when I can't even look you in the eye anymore?"

_How can you do that for me, when you don't even love me anymore?..._


	4. Animal

Silently, he crawled into a ball on the bathroom floor. The porcelain chilling his already dead cold skin.

"I'm a wreck.." he looked up through the room's window, at the moon, shining full and ripe, like a white apple. "no, worse than that..." he stood up and looked in the mirror again. "...i'm an animal..."

he pulled out the drawers, throwing aside the toothbrushes and dental floss, until he found the object he had been looking for:

A packet of shaving razor blades. "I'm an animal, I'm an animal, nothing but an animal.."

With a wicked smile, he ripped open the package.

"Animal animal animal animal animal animal animal FUCKIN ANIMAL!" he laughed, carving the word multiple times into the wall. "animal animal animal animal animal animal animal!" one after the other, he continued to write the words on the wall, rapidly filling one after the other.

Then he raised the blade to his face.

"Animal animal animal animal" those four words carved a cat like whiskers into his cheeks. "Nothing but a fuckin animal!" one side of his lips had been torn. "Animal animal.." the top and the remaining side of his lips had been cut, completing the cat like mouth he had formed on himself.

A knock hit the door.

"Hikaru?...w-what's going on in th-here?" the nervousness in his twin's voice turned his attention away from the blade, leaving once corner of his eye in a flick like appearance, like a girl with half finished make-up.

The blood dripped down his face and down his neck, staining his once beautiful, flawless ivory skin.

Slowly, he turned the gold coloured handle, and the door opened with an ominous creek. Silence was the only thing that graced Kaoru's ears. But one by one, he could hear the drops of blood hit the ground, and the sight of his brother, face dripping with the crimson liquid sent a frozen spasm up his spine.

The two brothers, now stood no longer mirrored in any way at all. One was scared, confused, while the other was raging mad, but also the victim to an unknown force.

"animal animal animal animal animal animal animal.." his murmuring continued.

"Hikaru?..." the younger asked softly.

"SHUT UP!" he slashed his brother with the blade across his neck, sending Kaoru's hands to grip his throat. It stung like a bitch, and the pain only grew worse as he fell to his knees.

"Now!" from behind the open bathroom door, Mori grabbed the deranged twin from behind, restricting his use of arms, though the teen kicked in anger. Tamaki wrapped Kaoru's neck wound in a piece of his torn shirt. "Haruhi, go get the nurse, or their parents, we need to stop this bleeding.."

"Yes." She responded, and ran out of the dark room.

"animal animal animal animal animal animal animal animal..." Hikaru didn't fight now, just continued to murmur the same word, over and over. Tamaki looked up at Mori, seeing the senpi shake his head slowly. Then he returned his gaze to Kaoru.

He was loosing a lot of blood, and fast. His copper eyes blinked slowly, as he drifted in and out of consciousness...

All the while, his brother stood there, chanting:

_animal_

_ animal _

_ animal..._


End file.
